Taiwanball
Taiwanball |nativename = : 台灣球/臺灣球 中華民國球 |image = 1069206_360447887415658_303177488 n.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Taiwanball playing baseball. |reality = ���� Republic of China ���� |government = Unitary semi-presidential constitutional republic |personality = Nice,Sensitive when called a province,Athletic when it comes to baseball,Likes to work,Really rich and STRONK!!,Really anti communism,Rebellious |language = Chinese |religion = Buddhism ( Mahayana) Taoism Confucianism Atheism Christianity |friends = Japanball USAball Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Tringapore South Koreaball Okinawaball Tibetball Uyghurball Inner Mongoliaball Netherlandsball Spainball Swazilandball Turkeyball |enemies = [[Chinaball|'共匪' (YUO ARE OF NOT REAL CHINA)]] UNball Mongoliaball Russiaball Tajikistanball Laosball Vietnamball Philippinesball The guy who Banned me in Asian Games 1962 Gambiaball Albaniaball Saudi Arabiaball Panamaball |likes = Bubble tea, baseball, Oyster omelette, Being called real China, Capitalism, Trade, Other Countryballs calling him real CHINA!,Killing commies, Being far away from commie/fake China, More clay and taking over mainland, Traditional Chinese script |hates = Being called fake China, or being called a Chinese province, NOT HAVING THE MAINLAND!!, Not being recognized by other countries, Not being seen as the true China from other countries, Simplified Chinese script, Earthquakes, Being turned down by the f*cking United Nations, Unification under communism, fake stuff UNball! |founded = 01/01/1912 |ended = |predecessor = Republic of Chinaball |successor = |intospace = Of course! Almost all times! |status = Is either to become the Republic of Taiwanball, the new legitimate Nationalist China, or the Taiwan SARball |notes = FIRST ASIAN COUNTRY TO LEGALIZE SAME-SEX MARRIAGE!!!!!!!!!! |capital = Taipeiball |bork = Taipei, taipei |food = Bubble tea,Oyster omelet,Pig's blood cake,Minced pork rice,Beef noodle,Milkfish,Gua bao |onlypredecessor = Republic of Chinaball |predicon = Taiwan |type = Sinitic |onlysuccessor =|nexticon = }} Taiwanball, aka Formosaball or ROCball, is a countryball who lives in East Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. To its north across the Taiwan strait lies Chinaball, her big sister who constantly wants to reunify with Taiwanball. To the west across the South China sea lies Vietnamball. To its north and east across the East China Sea lies Japanball. To its south across the Luzon Strait lies Philippinesball. Taiwanball is known to like Japan a lot. However, she hates Chinaball very much and wants to become a true independent country not related to Chinaball or retake the mainland (unlikley). ...u wot? Japanese manga is popular in this country. Recently Taiwanball has admitted that she and Chinaball the same but declares herself as the true Chinaball. Taiwanball is more nicer than (FAKE CHINA) and has a lower poverty rate than commie China. Taiwanball hates when another country switches from saying she is true China to she is commie China's province *cough USA*. History: Like all other East Asian balls, Taiwanball is descended from 1ball, and also from all the other Chinese Dynastyballs. In the 1600s, Netherlandsball ( Dutch East Indiesball) and Spainball occupied some of her modern clay. Some time later, Mingball came and occupied Taiwanball, which then were kicked out by Qingball. In 1895, her future clay was occupied by Japanball, and spent the next 50 years with him, and her sex slave (aka 'comfort woman') Koreaball. In 1945, she was born to Nationalist Chinaball, but her big sister People's Republic of Chinaball soon killed her, and took over most of her clay, before forcing her to flee to the island on which she resides now in 1949. She is currently protected by USAball, but it is possible that in the future, she will be enslaved by Chinaball (Pro). When competes in international sports events, does it under the name Chinese Taipei ''because of evil commie bandit. Relationships: '朋友''' (Friends): * USAball - Non-communist friend who helped Taiwanball with his relationship with Chinaball, and with defense. * Japanball - In 1937 at Nanking, Imperial Japanball raped my father and got his cover blown, but nowadays he apologizes. Well, sort of. Mainly because of Tiaoyutai. BUT IS NOT OF ENOUGH! REMOVE EVIL SUSHI RAPIST!! REMEMBER DADDY 1937 IN NANKING!!! A good friend in sports and help each other a lot. Best friends in natural disasters (both have lots of earthquakes!) * Okinawaball - Little brother. * Hong Kongball - Best friends and nephew with Taiwanball. Both hate evil bandit Chinaball.I'm very like his curry fish ball and''' Hong Kong-style milk tea(絲襪奶茶)!!' * Macauball - Best friend's brother. Gamble Gamble * Tringapore - I secret friend loan land to Tringapore for military exercise since 1970s to prevent kebab invasion. * South Koreaball - Both have crappy neighbors to deal with. I and Korea don't have much of a good relationship after she decided to become "'friends'" with BAD Chinaball, unless they still keep in touch without Mainlander knowing it. A little bit jealous. fukc samsung!!! * Tibetball, Uyghurball, South Mongoliaball and Manchukuoball - Free from bandit Chinaball! ('but when I retake the mainland, yuo four will be of my clay!' But only for a little while) * Netherlandsball - Stepfather (sort of). Occupied some of his southern clay in the past. * Spainball - Stepmother (sort of). Occupied some of her clay in the North. * Swazilandball - Glad he recognize me for being the real China. '敵人 (Enemies):' * Chinaball - '''YUO SH*TTY A**HOLE, F**K YUO! DADDY LAST WORDS OF TELL ME KNOCKINGS YUO OUT! ! DADDY OF SAYINGS I AM GOOD GIRL CAUSE YUO OF COMMUNISTS! F**K YUO! '' IDIOT!' '1949 NEVER FORGET! IST OF WORST YEAR IN ME LIFE!!! Evil big sister who wants "reunification". I usually call her "mainlander". Damn 共匪 (Communist bandits)! '''Wait. You will nuke me if I still allies with US? WHY YOU LITTLE...(*Beats up Chinaball*) DIE CHINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Mongoliaball - Was of daddy ROC's clay as well! * Russiaball - Tuva and Vladivostok were of daddy ROC's clay as well! * Tajikistanball - Gorno-Badakhshan was of daddy ROC's clay too! * Laosball - Who wants the Pescadores due to lack of shoreline. * Vietnamball - He usually confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. * Philippinesball - Like Vietnamball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China since many (fake) Chinese retreated to Beijing. Also wants Pescadores clay. * Indonesiaball - Like Vietnamball and Philippinesball, he also confuses Taiwanball with China. But only the beginning, now he help me by sendings their best students here. But hands of Pescadores clay!!! That means you too, Laos! * UNball - Taiwanball wants to join UN but UNball refuses to acknowledge it as a nation. Taiwanball tries to get in several times but is always turned down. But soon, I'll kill Chinaball if World War 3 start to become member of UN! * Gambiaball - YUO F**KING TRAITOR!!!! * Albaniaball - For kicking me out of the United Nations!! 1971 NEVER FORGET!! F**K YOU! * Saudi Arabiaball - Thank yuo for helping build my bridge * Panamaball - Why yuo no recognize me anymore!?!?!?!?! Gallery Chinese New Year.jpg|Happy New Year! Taiwan Polandball.png V9JwjWw.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png What happens in Asia.png 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png Recognized.png Nazi Fans.png feel_small_by_tringapore-d87lfyp.png Ching chong by tringapore-d7rq0qy.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png Kmt_s_story_by_tringapore-d887b7e.png Little kitty.jpg 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Sand castles.jpg If polandball was school.jpg China's Nightmare.png Chi nations.png Guess country with poland 4.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Chinaballeu.png|Chinaball and Taiwanball Whitesuncannotintoindependence.jpg FB Taiwans Chase.jpg 나...먹을꺼야...you.. eat me....png 28bw7iw2298x.png OZsng.png Europe and East Asia.png AJhyi8n.png Independence.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png L0F13Wi.gif 크리스마스.png PBolNLS.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png G3lhIR1.png ATcvgql.png 11. Attack on Titan.png 未命名taiwan.jpg Links *Facebook page *There are too many kinds of Taiwan! *[http://i.imgur.com/4bXsg7n.jpg Republic vs SAR - The Movie] es:Taiwánball grc:Ταιβανμπαλα it:Taiwanball ko:대만공 zh:臺灣球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Dim Sum Category:Modern Countryball Category:East Asia Category:Ching Chong Category:Former kebab removers Category:Indigenous Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Capitalism Category:Buddhist Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Rich Category:Taiwan Category:Island Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Taoist Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Former Sushi Removers Category:Chinese Taipei Category:Austronesian Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Dense Category:Rice removers Category:Tea Category:Sun Category:Island Category:Island Natioon Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:De Facto Countries Category:Four Asian Tigers Category:Asian Category:Middle Power Category:Hokkien Speaking Countryball Category:Confucianism Category:Westernized Category:Ring of fire Category:Baseball Category:Wants Full Independence Category:Christian Category:Christianity Category:Atheist Category:Buddhistball Category:Asian Countryball Category:East Asian Category:Asianball Category:Separatism Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christianity lover Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Buddhism Category:Buddhist Lover Category:Taiwanball Category:Asian Eyes Category:Very High HDI Category:USA ally Category:USA allies Category:Non-Europeon Colony Category:Poor to Rich